Shinigames and Mutants
by AngelLovesYou123
Summary: L finds Max and Angel after they've been attacked by Erasers and helps them in exchange for answers for what happened and who they are and wants them to help in the Kira case. REDO of Maximum Death Note


**First off total doesn't exist in this Fanfic and there are no pairings but idk I might change my mind later on and I'm going to have my sister help me write this, she's my twin yay, because she's a better writer then I am and I love her stories, disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Maximum Ride, now Enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Max POV **

The flock and I decided to split up so we can find Itex headquarters faster. I'm with Angel, Fang's with Nudge, and Iggy's with Gazzy. We're older now because the White coats used an aging formula on us; Angel is 13 as well as Gazzy, now twins, I am 17, Iggy and Fang are still the same age as me, and Nudge is 15. Angel and I are in Japan, its summer and we're at an internet café updating the flock about how we are and what we found out on Fang's Blog, we do this every week.

"Max, I'm hungry." Angel said looking at the food on other people's plates.

"I am too, what do you want?" I said picking up a menu from the side of the table.

"French toast, eggs, bacon, pancakes, and a glass of water." She said examining menu.

I waved the waitress over.

_Oh boy, here we go_

"May I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, we'll have 2 orders of French toast, bacon, 2 orders of scrambled eggs, 4 pancakes, a glass of water, and a latté." i said as she gave me a weird look while she was quickly wrote down..

"Please wait a moment." she said running to the kitchen. Then after a few minutes she returned with the food. "Enjoy your meal." she said as she ran to another table.

"Wow the food here is really good!" i exclaimed as i took a bite out of everything on my plate.

"Mmmhmm!" Angel hummed with a full mouth.

"Are you almost done with your food?"

"Yup, so Max, what are we going to do after we eat?"

"We continue looking for Itex of course." I said as she pouted.

"Why don't we go and look around a while first?" I suggested finishing my bacon.

Her face lit up and she nodded enthusiastically.

Angel looked so excited to look around town; we bought tayaki and strawberry pocky for us to snack on while we looked around.

We bought some hotdogs from a vender and while we were eating the sound of Flyboys caught my attention; Flyboys are like Erasers, wolf hybrids, but are robots, I looked up and saw them coming our way, and I grabbed Angel and flew up.

A Flyboy caught me by the leg, puncturing its claws into my leg and pulled me down while another grabbed onto my left arm, bruises forming as the grip got tighter and tighter. It grabbed Angel's arm with a strong grip, making her yelp in pain as it tore her away from my arms, grabbing her throat with its paw and clawed at her shoulder, piercing her skin, Angel gave out a strained scream with tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she was squirmed and tried to fly away. I jabbed the Flyboy that had a hold on my arm with my elbow, its paw releasing me. I jumped on the other's face with as much force as I had and making its claws rip off her, tearing her skin as i kicked it into a trash can.

I flew miles with my Hyper-drive until I stopped in front of a large building, one of the Flyboys managed to clip my wing, scrape my shoulder, back and the side of my stomach with shot from their guns and scrape Angel's cheek, arms and legs. A Flyboy rammed into me and I crashed into one of the windows, making the glass cut us and Angel was slammed into a wall, tears streaming down her face while I was pinned to the ground by the Flyboy's foot on my back, crushing me against the ground, jabbing my sides and the other grabbing Angel's hair, keeping her head up, using its other paw to hold her against the wall by the throat and making her crumble to the ground and pass out from the lack of air flow.

They punched and hit and kicked me and I flipped it off by spinning out from under its foot and retaliated by hitting the bases of their backs, shutting them down. The last one managed to kick me one last time in my rib cage, punch the air out of my lungs while I kicked it out of the window and blacked out.

**L POV**

I heard crashes from downstairs and ran to the room where they were coming from. When I got there, there were 2 kids knocked out on the floor, glass surrounding them and they looked like they were beaten, they had cuts and bruises and their clothes were ripped, but the strangest part was that the older one had wings on her backs. The older one's had blood dripping from her right wing.

I called Watari in to help me get them to a room to patch them up.

He carried the older one and I carried the small one. The older had brown hair with blonde streaks that reached to her shoulders; she had on a brown jacket and dark blue jean shorts. The one I was carrying had bright blonde hair; she had on a white summer dress with three flower prints on the bottom that reached just above her knees.

When we reached the room, Watari laid them on the bed and he wrapped up the wing that was damaged. He put band aids on their cuts and bandaged the claw marks on the younger's shoulder and checked her wrist and neck that had bruises around it.

_Claw marks? _I thought as i examined them.

After we patched them up I went back upstairs to study the videos that Kira sent. I suspect that there is another Kira. Light and the other detectives are supposed to come Saturday morning to help me examine the videos. My suspicions about Light still remain; I still suspect that he is Kira.

After I finished the video I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen and searched the pantry. I found five boxes of pocky; I thought for a while and grabbed them. I walked to the room that the two girls were staying in and I set four packs of pocky on the nightstand next to the bed, I hope they like strawberry. I opened my pack of pocky and walked back to get myself some sweet tea and a piece of vanilla cake.

**Angel POV**

(The next day)

The scent of strawberries filled the air along with the sweet smell chocolate of cake and sweet tea. I opened my eyes and found myself in a room with Max lying down beside me all bandaged up, i looked at myself to see that i was wrapped up like her as well. I looked out the window, it's nighttime.

I looked to my right and saw four packs of strawberry pocky. I sat up and grabbed a box, I examined it for a while, and I opened it and started to eat once I decided it was safe.

_I wonder what attacked them. _I heard someone thought as I got up and walked toward the thoughts and I ended up in the kitchen. There was a man with black messy hair and big round eyes. He was wearing a baggy white shirt and baggy jeans, sitting in a chair with his knees up to his chest and eating a piece of cake.

"Hello" He said and i jumped in surprise.

"Hello" i said then I looked down at the cake in front of him hungrily.

"Would you like some?" he asked hesitantly, lifting up the plate. I can tell he doesn't really want to share but is trying to be nice.

"Can I?" I asked, my stomach growling, suddenly realizing how hungry I was. He nodded and gave me the plate.

I started eating it and looked back up at him, "How long have I been asleep?"

"For about two days, it's Friday night." He said getting out another piece of cake for him.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked, looking at me with a blank expression.

"Yes, thank you." i said as i looked down.

"It was no trouble really." he replied, stacking sugar cubes atop each other.

"Thank you for the cake, I am going to stay with Max until she wakes up, if you don't mind. Goodnight" I say as I put the plate in the sink.

"Goodnight. I had my butler, Watari, set out some night wear for you. Oh and you may call me L." she said dropping the sugar cubes into his tea.

"Thank you, L." I said and walked back to the room and there were two sets of pajamas at the foot of the bed, one blue and the other pink. The pink one was my size, the top had long sleeves and a collar, the shirt was a button up, and matching pants.

When I was done changing I helped Max change and I put our dirty clothes in the basket that was in the corner of the room. I turned off the light and unfolded my wings and flapped them to get comfortable and I snuggled into Max's arm and saw a smile form on her face, then I drifted off to sleep.

**Max POV**

I woke up to find Angel in my arms with a big smile on her face; it was the middle of the night. Then I realized that I was somewhere I didn't know, I was wearing pajamas, they looked identical to Angel's but were blue; I looked around the room and started freaking out which caused Angel to wake up.

She sat up and looked at me, "Max it's okay, we're safe here" Angel said holding my face in her hands. "I read their minds, they're not bad people."

I relaxed a bit, "Are you hungry?" Angel asked as she reached to the nightstand next to us and grabbed a pack of strawberry pocky, handing it to me.

I opened it and once the smell reached my nose I scarfed them down.

"How long has it been since I've eaten?" I asked

"We've been passed out for two days." Angel said.

"Two days?!" I yelled in surprise.

She flinched at my sudden outburst.

"Ya." she said pulling the blanket onto her lap. "You can relax they really aren't going to try anything." she said looking at me. "And besides, if they did, we can easily take them down."

"Hmm, i guess you're right." i said with a smile forming on my face.

"Goodnight." She said lying down.

"Goodnight." Then I kissed her forehead and pulled the blankets over us and we drifted back to sleep.


End file.
